Infected
by Cloudstar36
Summary: The Elite Agent Force are called once again when a mysterious illness starts spreading the island. Gary's suspicions for the illness are low, but when his own daughter ends up sick, he'll do anything to cure her, along with the other agents who end up joining her. Can the Gadget Guy cure them in time? I do not own CP; BTWs penguins are humans
1. Author Note

**Author Note… idk…  
Anyway, I need agents again guys!  
I'll be using my OCs as well as the already-mascots-EPF-Agents… This includes my peeps Cloudstar36, AceRocker56, Flumberry2 and Private2014… Oh and of course Galaxystar16. **

**BUT considering the penguins are now humans, I have to think of things for them to wear! Gyah! (even though I won't mention it that much…) **

**SO IF YOU WANNA BE AN AGENT:-  
Plz PM/review me your –  
-Penguin Name  
-Hair colour (use yours if you want)  
-Eye colour (same here ^)  
- Gender  
-Their role – Tactical, Tech, Comm or Stealth  
-What you want them to wear  
-And their age, cause… I need to know if they're teenagers or not! *le-giggle* BUT, the ages have to be 17 and over… Soz… **

**I'll try my best to include everyone in, and I'll probably put in an updated Author Note, like this after each chapter so you guys know which 'letters' have been taken, cause… you know… The whole 'Agent B' and 'Agent JPG' kinda thing… Yeah… **

**So, any spare space is yours! Just get in quick cause I'm only allowing one name for each letter! Kay thnx bai… **

**A**ceRocker56  
**B  
C**loudstar36  
**D**ot  
**E  
F**lumberry2  
**G**ary {and possibly Galaxystar16}  
**H  
I  
J  
J**et **P**ack **G**uy {see what I did there? ;)}  
**K  
L  
M  
N  
O  
P**rivate2014  
**P**uffle** H**andler  
**Q  
R**ookie {someone else with R can use this too… why would they call him Agent R anyway?}  
**R**aven {the new Agent R ;) }  
**S  
T  
U  
V  
W  
X  
Y  
Z **

**If your Penguin Name appears here, congrats! You're now an agent in my story! Stay tuned to be included :3**


	2. Virus Spreading

**Human-EPF story… Technically now they're the EAF; EHF just sounds random…. You know, the Elite Human Force… *rofls***

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**AND ANOTHER THING!  
DriftedDaisy, I read your review and I'm happy for you to be Agent D! ^^ I wasn't really planning to use the mascots in… that way, I guess, so if you really are desperate I can change it!**

* * *

Gary ran down to the Elite Agent Force (EAF) HQ; Galaxy hastily running after him. The Director had called every agent in for an important and highly compulsory meeting. Reports on a mysterious illness had reached the ears of the EAF, and they were determined to track down what the illness was and stop it from spreading before it spread too far. Entering the HQ, the two Gadgets joined the other agents; who were already greeted by the Director on their mission.

"Agents, I am suspecting you have all heard of this illness spreading the island. Already citizens have been infected, and the results are catastrophic," the Director explained; her silhouetted figure moving slightly as she nodded her head. "Whether we very few here at the EAF can stop it from spreading is a challenge, but if you figure out who started with the illness, we'll be a step closer to curing it."

"That depends, Director…" Jet Pack Guy spoke up, putting his hands on the table between the agents and the screen. "Was this illness brought by a citizen, or something completely different?"

"Agent JPG makes a point, Director. We don't know if all this started from one citizen…" Gary added, catching on to their conversation.

"Tracking and seeking out is in order then. Agent G, Tactical and Stealth teams should be at the ready. The command is yours now; Director out."

When she disappeared, agents A through to Z started chatted softly between one another about their island mystery; Gary pondering on the Director's words. If that illness was getting around fast, it'd be risky to send any agents back out onto the field.

"Galaxy, I need a favour, my dear," he said, turning to the young brunette beside him. "Could you go into the Command Room and run a scan of the island? I need to know where and who this illness has been caught by, in order not to send Tactical and Stealth Agents out that way."

"Sure thing, Dad," Galaxy insisted, jogging out to the Command Room. Looking back as she left, she saw that Jet Pack Guy and Dot had consulted in conversation with her father; the Tactical and Stealth Lead obviously being concerned about their teams too.

"That… virus, we'll call it, must be pretty deadly then…" the Gadget Gal concluded, looking about the Command Room. She wandered over to the System Defender and punched in a command. "Run a full scan of the island, if you please."

"_Island Scan Started_."

As soon as she had started, agents began heading out of the meeting room and returning to their stations; many of the Stealth Agents heading in the direction of the Gear Headers. Dot was sending them out?

"AceRocker…" Galaxy called, spying a black-haired teen just leaving the meeting room; who then hastily walked over to her. "Jet's not sending you out, is he?"

"JPG says it's too risky; he's on agreement with G this time… As for Dot, well…" AceRocker56 paused and watched the Stealth team leave the Gear Headers, geared up in some sort of protection-gear. "… It's like she wants new recruits…"

"I'm glad I'm not a Stealth agent…" Galaxy said softly, exchanging a smile with Flumberry2 as she walked past.

"You stay on the Tech-y side of things, you Gadget…" AceRocker teased, pecking her softly on the cheek. "Now I gotta gather with the other Tacticals. Raven said something about a Field Op that required our 'utmost attention'."

Galaxy giggled and let him go; turning back to the System Defender after it had beeped, finishing the scan. She printed the results and headed back to the meeting room, finding her father and mentors, were gone!

"Dad?" she called. "Jet? Dot?"

There was no response except for the static sound of the screen; someone probably forgetting to turn it off. Quickly the Gadget Gal did just that before taking another look around.

"Strange… They were here just a few seconds ago, and I didn't see them walk out…" she told herself, back-tracking her steps and leaving the meeting room. Glancing around the Command Room again, she found she still couldn't see them!

"Rookie!" she called, running over to the Comm Lead; the blonde teen lifting his head. "Have you seen my Dad?"

Rookie indicated down a hallway in the direction of the laboratory.

"Down that way. Jet and Dot are with him if you're wondering," he explained, reading over a list he'd been given by another Comm Agent. "You really do worry if you can't find people, huh?"

"Rooks, I've already lost my mother… I'm not losing my father too…" Galaxy insisted with a light giggle before running down to the laboratory. Her footsteps echoed down the corridor, but she then slowed when she heard voices inside the lab. The Gadget Gal stuck her head around the doorway, watching. Gary, Jet Pack Guy and Dot were definitely in there, but there was another agent with them; another Tech agent at the least.

"Raven…" Galaxy whispered softly, noting the agent's sickly features. The Tactical agent looked extremely pale; her brown hair falling over her eyes from where she lay on her side before the three Leads. Her skin was slightly speckled with red and she could hardly keep her eyes open. Galaxy whimpered.

"She looks terrible…"

"Protection gear always comes in handy," Dot admitted with a slight laugh, feeling the need to disguise herself as a doctor and doing what she did best. Gary and Jet Pack Guy had facepalmed at that, but at least the disguise was actually suitable.

"Now, you see why this illness needs to be put to cure…" Gary was saying, gently numbing Raven's arm with a cream. "To me, it looks like a case of chicken-pox, only… much worse…"

Jet Pack Guy was taking in the information, knowing now wouldn't be the best time to send out the Tactical team; Stealth agents being the better option. As he spun around to get Gary something he'd asked for, the Tactical Lead's eyes fell on Galaxy; the Gadget Gal edging closer to see what was going on.

"Ace, what are you doing in here!?" he asked in alarm, causing Dot and Gary to look back. Galaxy stopped in her tracks when she saw the glaze of fear in her father's eyes.

"Galaxy… I need you to leave the lab… now…" he demanded softly. The Gadget Gal didn't move.

"W-What's wrong with Raven?" she whimpered. Gary swallowed nervously and slightly shook his head.

"I… I-I can't say… but it will happen to you if you don't leave now!"

Hearing the tone in her father's voice, Galaxy quickly spun around and bolted from the lab, leaving the Tech, Tactical and Stealth Leads to continue their work. But as she ran, she felt dizziness clouding her mind and soon lost sense of her coordination. Reaching the Command Room, Galaxy collapsed; panicking the other agents.

"Galaxy!?"

* * *

**Whee! First chapter of my Human-EPF story down; yay!  
*le-gasp* GALAXY! Oh noes… Gary warned you, sweetie; you should have left right away!**

**I still gotta figure out a name for this 'virus'… And how it's catching, cause while in the lab; G, JPG and D were all wearing 'protective anti-virus stuff' so they didn't get themselves sick… Hmm… **

**I will ponder about this at school…**


	3. Straight to the cure

**BTWs, just saying… I had a debate and PH is now going to have a Southern accent like Applejack cause that's 20% cooler than being Aussie… B|  
Yeah, I'm an Aussie and I'm saying that; meh… **

**And Brittney9100, I got your review! Please don't send it twice!**

* * *

PH and Rookie were the first to reach the collapsed agent, yet Gary was quicker. After hearing someone cry out his daughter's name, he'd sprinted from the lab; leaving Jet Pack Guy and Dot with Raven, bolting into the Command Room yelling, "Stay away from my daughter!"

"But G, she collapsed!" PH protested, getting to her feet. "Ya'll can't just leave the gal there!"

"Head my words, PH; whatever that illness is, Galaxy has caught it," Gary admitted sternly. "Return to your stations; I'll deal with her."

"But G, won't you-…?" Rookie started to question. The Gadget Guy shook his head.

"I'm protected, as the rest of you are not," he pointed out, cautiously lifting his daughter into his arms and turning back towards the lab. "And… please do say something if any of you start to feel queasy. This illness seems to spread through particles in the air, or by simply touch."

As soon as he had left, some of the Tech agents chuckled and grabbed their throats, pretending they were infected. PH heard them and scowled, putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey now, ya'll cut that out! This is serious now!" she called; the Tech agents stopping their fun. "This ain't a joke anymore! That virus is deadly, can't yah see?"

"I hope Galaxy's gonna be okay…" Rookie insisted with a soft whimper. PH put a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine, Rooks… Ah hope…" she prayed. "G knows what's he's doing, and, she's his daughter. Ah'd hate to get between them while she's sick…"

"All we can do now is pray…" Rookie guessed; turning and facing the Tech agents who had been making a joke of the illness before-hand. "If I were Gary, I don't think you five would be living…"

"Aww, come on Rookie, we were just joking," one spoke up.

"Yeah, we'd never do that in a-…" a second started, but cut off when he realised his words didn't make sense.

"Ever heard the phrase, 'Agents never joke seriously'?" the blonde teen scowled, following PH back to their offices; the Tech agents exchanging a shrug between them. Down in the lab, Gary stood over Galaxy after he'd placed her down on a dissecting table; luckily he hadn't done any dissections recently. His breaths were slightly panicked as he watched her chest softly rising and falling, yet she made no other movement.

"Is… there anything we can do, G?" Jet Pack Guy asked hesitantly, leaving Dot to check over Raven. The Gadget Guy sighed at his words, relaxing a little to look back at the Tactical Lead.

"Jet, I have no clue… Really I'm stumped this time…" he insisted, looking back at Galaxy. "I thought this would be easy, but… now I'm possibly going to spend the entire time worrying only about Galaxy…"

Jet Pack Guy wandered over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll think of something… But for now, I think these two need nothing but rest," he insisted, looking back and shaking his head at Dot as the Stealth Lead attempted to check Raven's heartbeat. "We've done all we can…"

Gary nodded and led them out of the lab, shutting the doors and pulling off the mask he wore over his mouth; letting it hang loosely around his neck.

"G, relax… If you get so worked up about it, we might not get anywhere," Dot insisted, hanging up their coats on the pegs outside, dumping the gloves she wore in the bin and refitting her watch into place. "Just remember we're agents; not doctors. We can only prevent the others from getting the virus…"

"I'd do anything to be able to cure it…" the Gadget Guy sighed, heaving open the double doors to the Command Room. Some of the agents looked up when they entered; others too busy answering calls for the Everyday Phoning Facility above-ground.

"G, how's Galaxy?" Private2014 questioned, walking over when he saw Gary leave Jet and Dot to return to their stations.

"I can't decide on a response to that yet, Agent P…" the inventor sighed, walking over to the monitors with his hands behind his back. "She's still out cold."

"A-And Agent R?"

"The same…"

Private ran a hand through his light-brown hair, staring at the ground with an unsteady sigh.

"Yikes… This virus is possibly worse than I thought it would be…" he muttered aloud. Gary slightly nodded and turned to the computer beside him, hastily typing in something before looking up.

"These were the results Galaxy dropped when she left the lab before collapsing," he explained, indicating up to the screen. "It seems the whole Ski area has already been affected with our mystery virus."

"Ski Hill and Ski Village? Okay… change of plans on sending any agents home then…" Private insisted, following his gaze. "Looks like we're sticking to teleporting, huh?"

"Indeed. We just have to set a lock on preventing the agents from teleporting to the Ski Hill and Ski Village alone," Gary explained, hacking at his own system. "If I shut them down, we should still have access to the HQ and the Ski Lodge… Or, maybe the Ski Lodge should be avoided too?"

"Yeah… A lot of people will probably go in there to escape the cold, not even realising they may have been infected!"

"Okay, okay… Shutting down access to the whole Ski Village except our HQ… And possibly the EPF…" Gary muttered; typing in a random code before the screen came up with a flash of red, signalling the lockdown had been complete. "Done…"

Private2014 sighed a little in relief.

"Okay, we got that done. Should I test it?"

"Go."

Private drew out his Spy Phone from his jacket-pocket and scrolled through until he found the Teleporter. Clicking on a label for the Ski Lodge, a warning then came up and the phone vibrated; Private jumping a little in fright.

"I-It works…"

Gary looked back at the Tech agent and stifled out a laugh, hiding a sharp sigh as he looked back at the computer screen. Preventing the illness was one thing; curing it was another…

"… I should ask Rory to build us a hospital…" he spoke up; Private2014 slightly nodding his head.

"Would Rory build it is the question…?" he wondered. Gary ignored him and hastily dialled his Spy Phone, waiting for the construction worker to pick up.

"_H-Hello?_"

"Rory, how quickly do you think you and your crew can build a hospital?" the Gadget Guy inquired.

"_S-Sorry G, I… I-I'm off building for the week… I-I feel a bit u-under the weather…_"

"You sound that way too," Gary went on, spinning around to face Private with a slight frown; the Tech agent looking back at him with concerned eyes. "What about your crew?"

"_T-They'd be gain enough, but… all the p-plans are in my office._"

The Gadget Guy groaned inaudibly, tapping a pen against the side of his desk in slight annoyance.

"Well, if you have what I think you have, no one can get into your office without getting sick themselves."

"_H-Huh?_"

"What I mean is, some of the agents here at HQ have caught a… mysterious illness that's come up on the island. We've found that no one can get into the same room as them unless they're geared up and protected."

"_… W-Would it be e-easier to say I'm not in m-my office right now?_"

"Yes… Yes, that would be a lot easier…" Gary insisted, scribbling down something on a sheet of paper and then handing it to Private2014. "I'll be sending a group of agents over to the Mine; do you mind if they grab those plans for the time being?"

"_S-Sure… But, d-didn't you say the S-Ski Village was contaminated?_"

"Yes; I also did say we have Teleporters. They'll get there fine."

"G, what do you want me to-…?" Private started, but he cut off when Gary waved a hand at him; signalling he should get going. The Tech agent sighed and did as he was instructed, wandering out of the Command Room and heading down through the stations.

"Agent M; Agent C!" he called; two female agents peering out from the Tactical and Stealth stations. "G's called for a blueprint search; we're heading over to the Mine Shack."

"Kay…" Mimi insisted, turning back and shutting down her computer before joining the Tech agent in the hall. "Wait… Why us?"

Private2014 shrugged and glanced back at the Stealth station.

"Agent C!?" he demanded; Cloudstar36 hastily running out to them.

"I'm sorry; I-I'm sorry!" she apologised, inhaling softly. "W-What are we doing?"

"Blueprint search," Private repeated, flicking up the Transport on his Spy Phone. "Rory's come down with the illness both Agent G and R have caught, so G wants us to go out and grab the blueprints for a hospital… Things are only going to get worse if that illness spreads further…"

"Woah, that sounds a little confusing…" Cloudstar36 giggled. "Agent G as in Galaxy, and G as in Gary! I'll never remember that!"

"Stop talking, Cloud and let's go," Mimi murmured, flicking on the Transport button on her Spy Phone before disappearing. Cloudstar sighed and set her transport to the Mine, following the two agents soon after.

* * *

**… Meh, I stop…**


	4. 2nd Author Note

**Updated Agent-thingy! ^^  
So, you guys know the drill. Any spare space is yours!  
Just get in quick cause I'm only allowing one name for each letter! Kay thnx bai… **

**A**ceRocker56 (Tactical)  
**B**rittany9100 (Tech)  
**C**loudstar36 (Tech)  
**D**ot (Stealth)  
**E**ve (Stealth)  
**F**lumberry2 (Stealth)  
**G**ary {and possibly Galaxystar16} (both Tech)  
**H  
I  
J  
J**et **P**ack **G**uy {see what I did there? ;)} (Tactical)  
**K  
L**il Beastful (Tactical)  
**L**illy **A**ldean (Tactical)  
**M**imi (Stealth)  
**N  
O  
P**rivate2014 (Tech)  
**P**uffle** H**andler  
**Q  
R**ookie {someone else with R can use this too… why would they call him Agent R anyway?} (Comm)  
**R**aven {the new Agent R} (Tactical)  
**S**trap (Tactical)  
**T  
U  
V  
W  
X  
Y  
Z **

**If your Penguin Name appears here, congrats! You're now an agent in my story! Stay tuned to be included :3  
BTWs guys, I need more Comm agents. I have a heap of Tactical, few Stealth and Tech, but no Comm… Can I haz some? :3  
… And I need more guys too…**

**If you've forgotten, I need these things from you if you wish to be included:  
-Penguin Name  
-Hair colour (use yours if you want)  
-Eye colour (same here ^)  
-Their role – Tactical, Tech, Comm or Stealth  
-What you want them to wear  
-And their age, cause… I need to know if they're teenagers or not! *le-giggle* BUT, the ages have to be 17 and over… Soz…**


	5. Not good

Galaxy rolled onto her stomach with a soft groan; her eyelids fluttering as she looked over at Raven. Looking back at her own arms with a pitied whimper, she could see why her father had warned her to stay away from the lab. The young agent sighed softly before stifling out a painful cough; her eyes wandering when she felt someone watching her. She didn't recognise him at first, but blinking to focus on the Tactical Lead, Galaxy softly called him over.

"J-Jet?" she whispered; Jet Pack Guy cautiously pacing himself as he walked over.

"What's up, Ace?" he inquired, looking down at her in concern.

"C-Could I… h-have a glass of water p-please?"

The Tactical Lead hesitated, but went out and got her one anyway. Just because she was sick didn't mean he could ignore her; she was still apart of the EAF… And Gary would probably kill him if he ignored her.

"… Not gonna happen, Jet…" he told himself, pouring a glass of water before heading back to the lab. "Keep her alive, G will be happy… Fail, and… I-I guess I'm out of a job…"

"Are you talking to yourself again, Jet?"

The Tactical Lead jumped in fright, spilling the water down the front of his uniform with a soft groan.

"N-No Agent S…" he muttered, spinning around and trying to dry out his shirt. Strap stifled out a soft laugh.

"S-Sorry about that, Jet; no wonder you're not a Stealth Agent…"

"Shh… And, give me one good reason why you're not back at your station," Jet Pack Guy demanded softly, pulling off his black jacket and drying that out. "G has forbidden agents to come down here…"

"Well, considering you haven't given the Tactical Agents a set mission, most of us are just seeing what the others are doing," Strap explained, playing with a pen on the desk beside him. "… How is Galaxy and Raven anyway?"

Jet Pack Guy ignored his question and refilled the glass of water, pulling on his coat before heading back to the lab.

"That, Agent S, is classified," he murmured, backing into the lab and walking over to Galaxy; the Gadget Gal forcing herself to sit up. The Tactical Lead winced; the young agent looked so pale. When she looked up at her mentor, her usual sky-blue eyes had almost lost their colour and her tanned skin was paler than usual.

"You still hanging on?"

Galaxy nodded wearily, taking the glass from him.

"S-Sorta…" she groaned, putting the glass down and rubbing her forehead. "T-This headache's not h-helping…"

"It'll pass," the Tactical Lead admitted reassuringly, looking up when the doors opened and two agents entered dressed in their 'anti-virus' gear; another sickly agent between them. Jet Pack Guy's expression turned stern.

"Agent M; Agent C, why are you back so early? Did you gather what G asked you to?"

"Sorta…" Cloudstar36 murmured, steadying Private2014 as the Tech agent shook between them before sneezing violently. "S-Someone happened to catch this… illness…"

"Great… That's three agents affected now…" Jet groaned softly, leaving Galaxy's side and guiding Private over to a spare bench. "Those plans would be handy…"

Cloudstar searched her coat before pulling out a rolled-up blueprint and handing it to him; Mimi watching in caution before she walked over to a waking Raven.

"Gadzooks! I found it!"

The agents paused in their work, exchanging a frown at Gary's exclamation. Jet Pack Guy indicated for Mimi and Cloudstar36 to go check it out. As the two Stealth agents headed down the hall, they could hear the Gadget Guy thoughtfully muttering under his breath; and arrived to find him scribbling down information that he read from his computer.

"Um, everything okay, G?" Mimi inquired.

"Yes, yes. Everything's just fine!" was Gary's hasty reply. Cloudstar36 walked over and peered at the computer screen, reading out something that caught her eye.

"Cari-tell-a… what?"

"Caritella is much like the chicken pox, Agent C…" the Gadget Guy explained, groaning softly and searching for another pen. "It says here; possibly answering all our questions, that caritella is caught by others from the simplest touch or… Hmm, it doesn't seem to have another reason…"

"Here G…" Cloudstar said blankly, pointing to the screen as Mimi joined them. "It's spread by germs and particles in the air."

"Yes… I was just about to read that…"

Studying the screen for a while longer, Gary soon began to understand more about their mystery illness, yet… before he could mention anything to the other agents; someone screamed his name with a startled yelp.

"Gary!"

* * *

**… Uh oh… What happened now?**


	6. 3rd Author Note

**MAJOR CLIFF-HANGER FOR AN UPDATED AGENT-THINGY! I FEEL SO EVIL! XD**

**A**ceRocker56  
**B**rittany9100  
**C**loudstar36  
**D**ot  
**D**rifted**D**aisy  
**E**ve  
**F**lumberry2  
**G**ary {and Galaxystar16}  
**H**anaAi50  
**I**cetail38  
**J**amieRock68  
**J**et **P**ack **G**uy {see what I did there? ;)}  
**K**uiky  
**L**il Beastful  
**L**illy **A**ldean  
**M**imi  
**N**ightshade  
**O  
P**rivate2014  
**P**uffle** H**andler  
**Q  
R**ookie {someone else with R can use this too… why would they call him Agent R anyway?}  
**R**aven {the new Agent R}  
**S**trap  
**T  
U  
V  
**Alex "7435" **W**atson  
**X  
Y**sabell10  
**Z **

**If your Penguin Name appears here, congrats! You're now an agent in my story! Stay tuned to be included :3**

**Remember if you would still like your penguin or one of your OCs as an agent, plz review me your –  
-Penguin Name  
-Gender  
-Hair colour (use yours if you want)  
-Eye colour (same here ^)  
-Their role – Tactical, Tech, Comm or Stealth (it can only be one of the four!)  
-What you want them to wear  
-And their age, cause… I need to know if they're teenagers or not! *le-giggle* BUT, the ages have to be 17 and over… Soz…**

**... Oh by the way, keep cliff-hanging B|**


	7. Agents togther

**For those of you who panicked last time…  
RELAX! GARY'S FINE! **

**… Did you like my cliff-hanger? :3**

* * *

Gary, Cloudstar and Mimi ran out of the office and headed back down to the Command Room. Many of the agents were gathered around the table in the middle of the room; Dot, Rookie and PH with them, but worry crossed the Gadget Guy's expression when they entered; something wasn't right...

"You better have dragged me out of my office for a good reason, agents… We were onto something," he insisted sternly, taking a seat. Cloudstar36 and Mimi cautiously took their places, ready to listen to what the others had to say.

"W-Well, it's all not exactly good…" Brittany9100 spoke up, nervously tugging on the collar of her hoodie as she dragged her fingers through her brown hair.

"The thing is, G, uhh… We seem to have found that the illness had spread further…" Strap added, shutting the lid of his laptop and resting his elbows on the table. "It's now crossed the lines of the Snow Forts and the Town…"

"Fabulous…" Gary breathed, putting his head in his hands with a heavy sigh. "I just don't understand it…"

"None of us do," DriftedDaisy admitted. "We've checked all our notes that you told us to research and nothing explains how it's spreading."

"G found that out, Agent D," Cloudstar36 put in, looking around at the others with a sideways expression; her cheek resting on her hand. "Apparently it's from the slightest touch and breathing it in…"

"So that's why you guys were wearing freaky outfits when you checked on Agent R and Galaxy!" Rookie piped up. "… I wanna wear one now!"

"Rookie, that is not necessary…" Gary explained sternly, thoughtfully rubbing his chin. "As long as we stay put in the HQ, we'll all be fine…."

"So… even teleporting home's out of the question?" Icetail38 inquired with a slight frown. "But… what about our puffles!?"

"Uh oh, that could be a problem…" Flumberry2 murmured, turning to an agent beside her in slight panic. Soon all the agents were worrying; Gary whacking his head on the table shutting them all up.

"G… you okay?" Dot inquired in surprise.

"… My head's as hard as a computer drive… relax…" the Gadget Guy muttered, causing a few of the agents to giggle. PH giddily ignored him.

"Okay, while G's having his little 'mini-break down', why are ya'll panicking about yah puffles?" she spoke up, meeting gaze with each agent as she looked around the room.

"Ah can easily help if they catch this-… Agent C, did yah get the name of this illness?"

"Yeah, I think it was like, caritella or something like that…." Cloudstar36 explained, straightening up. "You can't exactly help if you get the illness too, PH…"

"Good point…" the puffle-handler whimpered in defeat, resting her elbows on the table-top.

"Well, if we could just get these plans to Rory's construction crew, all we'd have to worry about is finding out how this sickness started," Mimi admitted, holding up the blueprints for the hospital. "With this thing built, everyone would be healed up in no time!"

"Agent M makes a point, agents," Dot added in agreement, nodding her head as she rested it on her hands. "Stealth Team, I'll need you to meet me outside in five minutes; geared up and protected from this icky 'caritella'… With a little help, we'll get started on those plans."

After she had spoken; Eve, Flumberry2, Mimi, Icetail38 and JamieRock68 got up from their places, hastily heading for the Gear Headers; Dot then followed them out, a thought still stuck in her mind. Rookie watched them leave and tapped the side of his head.

"Any Comm agents want to be on directing?" he asked. HanaAi50, Kiuky and Nightshade all looked in his direction.

"Okay…" Kiuky insisted softly.

"Might be worth it…" Nightshade admitted, getting up. Gary then lifted his head; his pale-blue eyes determined under the glossy-surface of his glasses.

"It will be worth it, Agent N…" he objected, not meeting glance with any of the other agents. "Every second we waste not doing anything, is quite possibly costing the ill their lives… And, if anything happens to Galaxy, I-…"

"We know, G…" PH said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder and looking up. "Ya'll have gotta take this seriously, so we better be workin' hard to figure this out. Come on, let's get to it!"

The other agents got up in panic, bolting off to their stations to get to work. As soon as they all left, Jet Pack Guy joined the Leads in the Command Room with a soft sigh.

"Luck?" Gary inquired, looking down in dismay when the Tactical Lead shook his head.

"I gave her a glass of water, then she fainted again… I'm not sure there's much else I can do for Galaxy…"

"What about Raven?" Rookie asked, scooting closer to them so they could talk.

"She's been quiet all day; it's worrying…" Jet Pack Guy went on, linking his hands behind his back. "Where's the Stealth Team?"

"They've gone out to try and build the hospital with the plans Rory gave us," Gary answered, getting to his feet and picking up the file before him. "His construction crew should be with them in a moment or so."

"God bless that construction guy…" PH murmured, following the others out of the Command Room. "Without him, Ah think we'd all be in trouble!"

"Most certainly… No agent can do a construction worker's job, just as no ninja can do our job," Gary sighed, stopping them when they reached his lab. "I need to check on them… if you'll please?"

"Sure thing, G," Jet Pack Guy hesitated, watching as Rookie and PH left them before looking back at Gary; the Gadget Guy pulling on his protection-gear.

"… Jet, I'm not mad at you if you're wondering… You did your best," the Gadget Guy insisted, putting a hand on the Tactical Lead's shoulder. "I just think, maybe a Tactical Agent's not the best for this position, right?"

"Right…" Jet laughed softly. "I tried."

"And you did very well. Now go on, the Tactical Team needs something to do."

Jet Pack Guy turned away with a slight smile as the lab doors shut behind him. Things were going to work out just fine; the hospital would be built, they'd find a cure for this caritella and everything would be normal again… or so he thought…  
Just as the Tactical Lead stepped in to address his team, something tightened in his throat, making him stop and swallow sharply. Lilly Aldean noticed and got up, briskly walking over to him in concern.

"You alright there, Jet? Is something wrong?" she wondered. Jet Pack Guy sharply coughed and rubbed his neck.

"No, no, everything's fine, Agent LA. Just… J-Just a tickle, that's all," he admitted, letting her return to her work. The Tactical Lead frowned; he couldn't have caught it, he wasn't anywhere near the lab! "… Maybe I'm just getting a cold…"

Jet Pack Guy cautiously walked on between his team's stations, making sure they were all on task with monitoring where and not the illness had spread to. Before he could turn back and re-check, dizziness struck him; the Tactical Lead stumbling to one side and falling onto his desk. The Tactical Agents looked up from their work.

"Are you sure you're okay, Jet?" Lilly Aldean called.

"You are looking a little pale, Chief…" Strap admitted.

"Is everything alright?" Lil Beastful inquired.

"Agents, I'm fine…" Jet Pack Guy muttered sternly, uneasily leaning against his desk for support. "Please, just… return to your work…"

Not convinced, the Tactical Team uneasily looked away and directed their attention back to the monitors, but all in that split second, they heard a thud and Ysabell10 screeching softly as she got up.

"He's fainted! Jet fainted!"

* * *

**Noes! Not JPG! DX  
Looks like it's time for a Seconder to step up! *looks through notes* W-Wait a second! I don't have a Seconder! *panics slightly* **

**Strap, Lilly Aldean, Lil Beastful or Ysabell10! Here me out, Tacticals!  
One of you needs to step in and be Seconder for me, kay? :3**

**…. Me thinks I'm going to need Seconders for Tech, Comm and Stealth too… anyone? ^^;  
I SHOT-GUN TECH; SOZ! nah, i'm kidding…. Go wild, guys…**

**BTWs... puffles are kinda mandatory as humans too... I tried puppies in another EAF story, but they were just too over-rated...**


	8. Panic Rising

**Okay… Why does everyone think Jet's dead? He just fainted…**

**Brittany9100, Eve, HanaAi50 and Tenshi MeiMei; you have now been elected Seconders; have fun! ^^**

**And um… Peeps who have OC's that start with O, Q, U, W and X, I'm afraid you'll have to be either Comm (3 spaces), Stealth (1 space) or Tech (1 space)… Tactical's full X3**

**Okay, enough of me! Story time!**

* * *

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YY!"

Lilly Aldean tore down the corridor with Tenshi MeiMei quick on her tail; the two Tactical agents trying their hardest not to freak out in knowing they probably had caritella too…  
The Gadget Guy had just left his lab, looking up at the wrong time to get bowled over by the two agents.

"What on the island is going on!?" he scowled, re-adjusting his glasses as Lilly and Tenshi got up and helped him back onto his feet.

"You gotta come quick!" Tenshi urged.

"Like, now!" Lilly pleaded. Gary held up his hands.

"Agents, please!" he snapped, trying to calm them. "Whatever is the matter?"

"Jet fainted!" Lilly and Tenshi declared at the same time. Gary froze and wasted no time bolting down to the Tactical Stations; the two Tactical agents hastily following him. When they arrived, the other Tactical agents were standing outside; panicked expressions crossing their faces. Gary, glad he hadn't taken off his anti-virus gear, slipped into the station and hurried over to Jet Pack Guy; the Tactical Lead still out cold. He'd caught the caritella alright; the faint chicken-pox-like markings already showing up on his skin.

"I was afraid of this…" Gary murmured softly, checking Jet's temperature and pulse. His pulse and heartbeat were steady, but he had a high temperature; the Gadget Guy sitting him up as the Tactical Lead began to stir. "How are you feeling, Jet?"

"… L-Like Herbert j-just ran over me w-with a giant d-drill…" Jet Pack Guy explained, coughing sharply into his hand. Gary inhaled heavily.

"I better get you to my lab…" he insisted, struggling slightly to turn on his head-set; linking it to their spy-phones. "Tactical team, I'm bringing Jet out. Get to the Command Room if you don't want to fall ill."

There was a scuffle of footsteps outside the door as the Tactical agents ran off; Gary slipping an arm around Jet Pack Guy as they got up and headed out of the Tactical stations; the Tactical Lead himself stumbling with each step he took.

"Hang in there, Jet… Hopefully now, I can figure out a cure for all this…"

They reached the laboratory just as Jet collapsed again; Private2014 forcing himself to get up and help, even though Gary had refused any help from any of them, but finally gave in when he realised how much worse they all looked.

"I'm acting too slow…" he breathed. "They're running out of time…"

"D-Daddy?" Galaxy coughed, managing to sit herself up as she watched her father help the Tactical Lead onto a bench beside her. "What… W-What's gonna happen to us?"

"… Nothing… Galaxy…" Gary said softly, turning away from them as he glanced down at the scattered notes on the table before him. "Not if I can help it…"

"_G… Are you, there?... Hello…_"

The Gadget Guy brightened up a little at the message coming through his Spy Phone, and hastily answered.

"Yes, I'm here. Who is this?"

"_Agent Mimi of the Stealth Team… We… the hospital… Rory's team._"

Gary wasn't expecting her answer to be static. Confused, he tapped the phone-screen and held it up to his ear once more.

"Agent M, could you repeat that?" he asked.

"_We've done it… The hospital's ready to go, thanks to Rory's team._"

"Excellent…" Gary insisted with a small grin, looking up at the ill agents around him. "I'll send the Seconders over to you as soon as I can. We-…"

The Gadget Guy broke off with a sharp cough, then swallowing hard after he'd recovered.

"I'm spending too much time in here…" he breathed, returning to his conversation. "Sorry about that, Agent M. As I was saying, we need that hospital right now!"

"_We're ready for the Seconders whenever they can come, G. Send them when you're ready._"

Gary hung up immediately and headed for the door, doubling-back slightly as he coughed again. Maybe the anti-virus gear really didn't work…  
Hastily he shook off the thought and; shaking off his anti-virus gear, headed out of the lab, wandering back to the Command Room and what a surprise he found. The agents were scattered everywhere, either fully unconscious or semi-conscious around the room; some already looking sickly…

"What happened in here?" he asked aloud. It looked like there had been an attack, but the Gadget Guy knew Herbert had nothing to do with any of this. Cautiously he walked over to the table in the middle of the room and shot a glance at the agents who had been seated around it; all of them either slumped back in their chairs or having face-desked on the table itself. Gary swept his hand over their notes with a frown, sending some of the papers flying off the table.

"Something is not right here…"

Brushing his fingers over the pile in the middle of the table, he jumped when he felt some sort of metal beneath his skin and quickly lifted the papers aside. Underneath them was a spray can, yet it had been punctured through the middle and no liquid had come out. Picking it up, Gary then froze upon reading the name printed on the sticker around the centre of the can. That was the cause of their mystery illness?

"What an… interesting case…" the Gadget Guy murmured, not even realising his speech start to slur after a hissing sound escaped the spray can. Gary's eyelids grew heavy and before long he'd slumped onto the table like the other agents; unconscious and infected…

* * *

**… that was hard to explain… seemed easier in my head…  
But ahh! All the agents have the illness now! … except the Seconders and Stealth Team of course… or do they have caritella? ._.  
Nobody knows! Not even me! **

**But… basically whatever's in those spray cans is like knock-out gas… and in my head once breathed in, they become sick… so yeah… that's how caritella spreads… **

**Anyway… CLIFF-HANGER! XD  
Or… could this be the end of the EAF? o.O ... and of this story!? Find out...**


End file.
